A Fresh Start and Malfoy?
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: The war has finally ended with Carolina Lily Potter's victory and they're returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Old rivals meet and old hidden feelings resurface…femharry/DM
1. Chapter 1

A Fresh Start and … Malfoy?

FemHarry x Draco

The war has finally ended with Carolina Lily Potter's victory and they're returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Old rivals meet and old hidden feelings resurface…femharry/DM

Ani: hey everyone this is a new story i uploaded!

Harry: Don't you already have a lot of other stories to update? Not that i'm not glad u created this...

Ani: Yeah... I do actually but i really wanted to get this out! Why don't you do disclaimers for me?

Harry: Sure! *Ahem* Ani does not own Harry Potter! All main characters go to J.K. Rowling!

Ani: All OC's belongs to me. Well i hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The long war between light and dark had finally ended. However, the price for this peace was high. Many people had died to protect their friends and family and Hogwarts has lost many great wizards and witches in this war. Even though it had been only a few months ago that everyone was living in fear of their lives, the sudden peace had drastically calmed the wizarding world in a good way. Many still mourned fro the dead, but they knew they had not died in vain. However, it was definitely not peaceful at all for one Carolina Lily Potter. She had been on the front page of the Daily Prophet right after she defeated the Dark Lord. To make it even worse, reporters were swarming at her for interviews that even the Ministry of Magic can't seem to stop.

"Ugh…I don't think I can take anymore of this!" shouted one exasperated Carolina Potter sinking into the couch at Ron's house.

"I'm surprised that you lasted through the whole summer!" Hermione exclaimed joining Carolina at the couch.

"Carol, how did you even fend off those rabid reporters?" Ron came into the room with some pumpkin juice, "It was a bloody mob out in Diagon Alley!"

Taking a sip from the offered beverage Carol stated, "The Ministry had a hand in it with keeping my living arrangements a secret. I was in Grimmald Place for the summer and was usually in muggle places, so that kept them away."

"Back there was crazy! I'm so glad we're done with shopping for our new robes and textbooks for our last year at Hogwarts." Ron gave a big sigh plopped himself beside Hermione.

Carol got up and went into the kitchen to find a freshly baked batch of lemon tarts on a tray.

"Oh, Carol, why don't you take the treats to the others for me?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Of course and thanks for letting me stay for the week until school starts again." Carol said and took the tray of lemon tarts with her.

"Hey there, Carol." George greeted and took a tart and started eating, "You've became quite beautiful over the summer."

"Why thank you, George." She smiled, but her heart clenched at the foreign sight of not seeing Fred with George and it was because of her.

George noticed the sadness that settled into her eyes and realized she was thinking about Fred. "It's not your fault, Carol." George reassured her.

Carol shook her head, "I'm so sorry, George," she placed the tray on the dining table, "I want to believe it's not my fault, but it's hard. Fred is in a coma because of me and some of friends had to die because they were fighting for me!" Carol broke down and started sobbing.

"Shh…Carol, it's ok. Fred and everyone else knew what was going to happen when they fought. That wasn't your war alone." George enveloped her in a hug, "We all knew what we were up against and was prepared for it. Please don't be so hard on yourself, Carol, no one blames you for anything. I don't and I can bet Fred doesn't either."

Having heard George's words, Carol felt better and managed to give him a small smile, "Thanks, George, I guess I just needed to hear those words."

"I'm glad you're smiling again, now lets bring the lemon tarts for the others to eat."

Carol picked up the tray and both of them walked into the living room to see Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch.

"Go get a room you two!" George commented loudly bringing them out of their make out session.

"Oh shut up!" Ron retorted his face almost as red as his hair. Hermione had a blush on her face.

"Stop hiding it! Everyone knows you two are together." Carol chuckled at her best friends shyness to announce their relationship. She is happy that they finally got together, but she still can't help but envy them. The three are best friends and she feels like a third wheel since Ron and Hermione is now a couple. 'I wonder if I'll ever find someone to love and to love me for me and not because I was the hero of the wizarding community.'

"Dinner time!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

"Coming, mum!" George replied.

"Alright, I'm starving." Ron pulled Hermione to the dining room. Carol and George following right behind.

Dinner was lively as always and it went by like a blur. It was already time for bed and tomorrow was finally the day to return to Hogwarts for their seventh year. Hopefully things would get better after the war.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: i hope you guys liked this! This story has been bugging for awhile now and i guess i just felt like posting it today.<p>

Harry: Its great!

Ron: Yes, Ani, I got to kiss Hermione!

Hermione: RON! *blushes*

Ron: Yes, babe?

Hermione: ugh...

Ani: well... let's leave the two lovebirds alone. I hoped you guys enjoy this new twist i created! Please leave a review or comment! If you have any suggestions to improve or ideas for future chapters please PM me or review, i will gladly try to fit them in to the story! Please don't flame if you don't like this story... constructive criticism is ok.

All: THANK YOU FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Fresh Start and … Malfoy?

FemHarry x Draco

The war has finally ended with Carolina Lily Potter's victory and they're returning to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Old rivals meet and old hidden feelings resurface…femharry/DM

Ani: Hi everyone! sorry for the late update its been very busy for me with school and exams coming up! I'm hoping to update at least once a month or maybe more! I really enjoyed the reviews i got and i thank everyone who favourited this story and added me to their favourite author list! I'll try to update all my stories as soon as possible!

Harry: I'm looking forward to reading them Ani!

Ron: Same here!

Hermione: Me three!

Ani: Thanks guys! :) ok please do the disclaimers!

All three: Ani does not own Harry Potter! She owns all OC characters.

Ani: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and parents. Many were retaking their previous year because of the war and there were lots of new students, too. Carolina and Hermione went to find an empty compartment while Ron went to look for Dean and Seamus. They found one and went in plopping onto the seats.

"It was crazy out there!" Carol sighed remembering the push and shoves.

"Yeah, I hope Ron doesn't take too long. We have a prefect meeting later." Hermione said.

Right on time, Ron opened the door of the compartment and went in followed by Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. Ron of course sat beside Hermione, Seamus beside Ron and Dean and Ginny sat together with Carol.

"Hey, how's it going Carol?" Seamus smiled.

"Great, except for the reporters." She stated making everyone laugh.

When the candy trolley came by they ordered chocolate frogs, Berti Bots beans and many other sweet treats. Just eating and talking about their summer made time go by quickly and the Hogwarts Express was nearing Hogwarts.

"Carol, wake up!" Hermione shook Carol to get her up, "We got changed already, and you still need to change. Ron and I have prefect duties. The others left to find Neville's toad, so you can change in the compartment."

"Thanks, Hermione, see you later." Carol closed the door and shut the blinds. She started to take off her clothes showing her cream-coloured skin.

BAM!

The sudden bang of the door startled Carol and when she turned around she saw the person who opened the door.

Draco Malfoy.

She noticed he was frozen stiff and staring at her … chest … 'Chest … oh my god!' Carol screamed in her head.

"Malfoy … Get. OUT!" Carol pushed Malfoy away from the door and slammed the door shut. She quickly put her robes on and stayed in her compartment the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>~During the Welcoming Feast~<p>

"I hope you will enjoy this year in Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall raised her hand and the feast began.

Carol was so mad she was literally mashing up the food of her plate to bits. Her friends that sat around her just stared in confusion at why she is so angry. Ron being the scardey cat looked to Hermione for help.

Catching on to the signal Ron gave her she asked, "Carol, what has gotten you so mad? You've been like that since we got off the train."

"Well, something unfortunate happened and I do – " Carol started, but Ron cut her off with a bewildered look, "What?"

"Bloody hell! Is it me of is bloody Malfoy staring at you?" Ron dropped the bomb and looked back at the direction of the Slytherin table along with the others that heard him say that.

Hermione turned her eyes back to Carol and to her shock, the mention of Malfoy's name changed her whole demeanor from angry to furious.

"Carol, calm down. Just ignore him and continue on with your life. He can't do anything to you after you vouched for a light punishment for his family's guilt in helping Voldemort." Hermione grabbed a hold of her arm to prevent her from drilling a hole into her plate.

Carol turned to Hermione and said, "I know that, Hermione, but this matter is completely different!" Carol relaxed back into her seat.

"Tell me what's wrong." Hermione held her hand.

"When I was changing on the train, Malfoy opened the compartment door and saw me half naked!" Carol whispered lowly making sure the guys couldn't hear. However, her cheeks were tinted pink.

"I see. Then, what did you do to him? Hermione was getting curious.

"I pushed him away and slammed the door…"

Hermione just nodded and decided to let Carol let off some steam.

* * *

><p>~At the Slytherin Table~<p>

Draco flinched when he saw the glare Potter gave him. He just wanted to thank her on behalf of his family. Blaise looked over to Draco after noticing the fearsome Potter glaring daggers at his buddy. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead already. Now, it really gets his attention on what Draco did to call on her wrath.

"So, Draco, spill it out. What did you do to make her hate you even more?" Blaise asked.

"Do I have to talk about it?" Draco gritted out through his teeth.

"Well, if you do, I can maybe try to help you out." Blaise offered.

"…Fine. I was just going to find her on the train to express my thanks to her, but when I opened her compartment door, I was met with her bare back facing me. And when she turned…lets just say I was lucky I wasn't slapped." Draco whispered, his face turning red from remembering what he saw.

"Sighs…no wonder she's furious. You better apologize to her somehow. Take the chance of house unity events or simply just go up to her to say you're sorry." Blaise suggested hoping Draco would let go of his ego. To his surprise, Draco agreed.

"I guess you're right, Blaise. I should go apologize, but she might just blow me away with her wand." Draco stated.

"You'll just have to try, Draco. You'll never know what'll happen."

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them and I love that people really love this story! I need ideas and if you have any please tell me in a review! if you have questions i'll reply to them here or reply your review!<p>

Draco: Leave a review before you leave the page! The more Ani gets the faster the update comes! So keep them coming!

Voldemort: Yeah...maybe you can ask her to revive me? :B

Harry: IT'S VOLDEMORT!

Voldemort: ! -runs away and hides-

Ani: Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! See you next time! :)


End file.
